


bitter water

by crunchberry



Series: At World's End [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Apprentice Jaina, F/F, Fluff, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, anyone else listen to the oh hellos?, anyone else miss when wow made sense?, i shouldn't be word vomiting but i am so..., no? just me?, the title is one of my favorite songs by them so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchberry/pseuds/crunchberry
Summary: The Windrunners had been a family born to lead, whether it be in the magical arts or military, they were made to be leaders. Sylvanas was born with a silver tongue and her bow drawn.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: At World's End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	bitter water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Private95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/gifts).



> just wanted to say thanks for being a fantastic writer, Private. <3 
> 
> one of the people who managed to drag me back into this mess of a game series and this holy ground of a ship.

The Windrunners had been a family born to lead, whether it be in the magical arts or military, they were made to be leaders. Sylvanas was born with a silver tongue and her bow drawn. 

She wouldn't classify herself as naive. Uncharacteristically flirtatious-of course-but never naive. She didn't think herself naive when after teasing her sisters about their attractions to humans and their lifestyles, she fell in love with one herself. 

A mage.

An Archmage to be, that is. 

One that she knew was working with her mentor right about now. She was sure that she could sneak into the human girl's room and wait to swipe her from her feet, but as with most of her conniving schemes, it never ended in her favor. 

The first thing Sylvanas became aware of as she stepped through the door of said room was that the human was _here_ and _not_ practicing. The second was that she was now ensnared in a pleasant trap of the mage's warm touch. 

"I thought you wouldn't be back for another week, you liar." The girl chuckled, swatting the taller woman's chest gently. 

" _I_ thought you would still be practicing, I'd hoped to surprise you, you sneaky thing." Sylvanas shot back with a chortle of her own, tucking stray golden hair behind Jaina's rounded ear. 

The apprentice smiled gently as she pulled away, eyeing the Ranger-General. "No injuries this time? That's a first." She teased whilst her eyes scanned the surprisingly unblemished skin, that she could see that is.

"I wouldn't want you spending my visit worrying about something as small as a cut." Sylvanas jested back, earning a warning glare though it did not hold any malice, Jaina's never did. 

"You happen to be very impulsive when it comes to your line of work." Jaina defended halfheartedly, turning back to her desk to sort her sprawled out scrolls and books. "Since you don't seem to worry, that leaves _me."_

_Belore,_ was she lovely with the light reflecting from those golden locks of hers, with her gentle fingers skimming over coarse paper and sorting it. Jaina could have just awoken with her hair dishevelled and she would look no less angelic, it was just… natural. 

With that in mind, the elf stepped forward and enveloped the mage from behind, burying her nose in the woman's hair. She wouldn't say she was _clingy_ , one could only stay away from a girl like Jaina Proudmoore for so long before that sense of yearning reared its head. 

"Dalah'surfal…" She found herself mumbling into blonde hair. 

"Mh…?" 

Sylvanas shook her head gently. "Nothing… just a battle-worn old ranger muttering to herself." She sighed blissfully whilst Jaina settled into her embrace. 

"You don't look a day over 25, Lady Windrunner." The human laughed, shoulders bouncing lightly with her gentle huffs of amusement. 

The other woman gave a playfully offended gasp. "Do I truly look like a babe to you?" She asked, practically feeling Jaina roll her eyes lightly.

"You elves age so strangely, it's not my fault 25 is somehow infantry to you." She drawled teasingly, throwing Sylvanas a gentle grin over her shoulder. 

"723 years of age is _hardly_ a weird concept, Lady Proudmoore." 

"By the Tides, you're a walking corpse." Jaina hummed, her amusement growing at the indignant sputtering she received. 

"You're a strange woman, Jaina Proudmoore." The elf spoke. 

"I prefer creative." The mage reasoned, turning in the other woman's arms and sealing those soft lips in a kiss. 

And Sylvanas didn't have it in her to argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/nO1jCiAwIX4 
> 
> for those who don't know what the song that inspired this is ^


End file.
